


Underbattle

by Frost_Chan1



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asgore's a dick, Asriel was never a flower, Chara's nice and alive, F/M, Frisk's a teen, Gaster's a nervous cinnamon roll that just wants the best for his baby brother, M/M, Might not update regularly, Sans has temper problems, Sans is a skele-wolf hybrid with fangs and a tail, Tags May Change, a lot of care, more poor writing, too busy rolling to care for others' crap, very OOC characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6844879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frost_Chan1/pseuds/Frost_Chan1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The underground is ruled by Asgore, a god-like Tyrent that lost sight of what really mattered. Having gained possesion of eight human souls, he easily shattered the barrier and is preparing his loyal subjects for slaughter.  Others who do not agree are on a quest, or journey, to stop Asgore and maybe even make him see the right way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. HARDSHIPS

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still pretty new to writing a huge story and I hope you all enjoy reading this one as I did writing it.

**CHAPTER START!!**

Sans looks at Papyrus with sadness, holding the scarf Papyrus had thrown away.

"*bro... why'd you tell asgore gaster's secrets? he trusted you." The short skeleton asks, looking hurt and confused. "*we both trusted you."

"There's no room for weakness. The underground doesn't need that. It needs strong monsters to fight." Papyrus says.

"*bro... we need you more than anyone else in the underground... you're family, and wouldn't abandon you..." Sans states. "*please don't abandon us."

"But I don't need worthless, weak, disappointing brothers." Papyrus snaps, grabbing Sans by the shirt. "You are nothing to me and if you so much as hinder me, I'll see to it you leave this world all together." Sans kept his shock hidden as Papyrus tosses him into the snow. Sans closes his eyes, a neon blue tear running down his face.

"*fine... you made your choice, pal. as much as it hurts to say, you're not family anymore. good luck with your new, pampered life." Sans stands up and turns his back to Papyrus. "*who knows, maybe in another timeline, we'll be family again." Sans says, walking a short distance away.

"That will never happen." Papyrus says, continuing on his patrol route. Having heard that, Sans covers his face, shaking slightly. The young skeleton begins walking again. Sans steps into his house, sighing as the sad silence greets him.

"*why'd things have to turn out like this..? it's just not right." Sans mutters. He looks at the red-orange scarf. "*i wish we'd all just go back to jokin' and laughin' as a family. just the three of us livin' on the surface..." Sans wraps the scarf around his neck and prepared himself to find a new job now that he'd been fired from his last one.

~~~~~~~~~~

Hours have passed and no one will even let Sans into their shop. It made sense after all. Sans is related to Wing Ding Gaster, who had been banished to the ruins. Sans stands in front of the last establishment. A quaint, clean bar called Grillby's. Sans knew the bartender well. The skeleton steps into the bar.

"Oh. Hello, Sans. I'm sorry to hear about your brother, Gaster. He was kind." Grillby says.

"*yeah. i ended up fired. now i'm short a job and can't get another. no'll even let me in." Sans mutters, sitting on a stool.

"You may work here if you so choose, my friend. My doors have and will always be open for you." The flame monster says. 

"*thanks, grillby. that helps some, knowin' not everyone looks down on me." Sans says softly. Grillby sets a bottle of ketchup on the counter. Sans glances at it and takes it, lowering his head before chugging the ketchup. "*i think i'm going to visit my bro in the ruins."

"That's you're choice, Sans. But I won't tell anyone, whatever your choice." Grillby tells Sans.

"*when's my first shift?" Sans questions.

"Noon." Grillby answers. Sans glances at the clock then gets up.

"*i'll be back for my shift." The skeleton said before disappearing. When Sans reappeared, he was standing before the Ruins' doors. He knocks.

"Who is it?" A light, feminine voice asks.

"*someone that wants to see their bro." Sans replies.

"Are you Sans by chance?" The other asks.

"*yeah. i'm sans." Sans answers, shoving his hands in his hoodie pockets. The doors swing open and a goat monster stood on the other side.

"Hurry in. The guards will be here shortly." She says softly. Sans walks into the ruins, the slight breeze from the movement causing the long red-orange scarf to flap. The goat monster closes the door in a rush before turning to a curious Sans. "I am Toriel, by the way."

Sans turns to Toriel, "*nice to meet you, toriel."

"Gaster talks about you all the time. He also says he needs to help you with you're HP." Toriel says kindly, leading Sans through the empty hall ways.

"*oh. yeah. i currently have only one hp." Sans murmurs.

"Oh you poor dear." Toriel sighed.

"*nah. it's not bad, really. just annoying. but hey. good thing i came for a visit, right?" Sans says, smirking.

"It is a good thing." Toriel agrees. They go silent as the leave the hall. The Ruins were spacious and quiet. Just what Sans likes. Toriel walks past Sans, telling him to follow her. Sans slowly walks behind, still taking in the Ruins. Eventually the reach a large, impressive house. Toriel opens the door. Sans stayed outside, sitting an the pile of leaves near the door and leans against the wall. Stress and fatigue finally caught up with him as he slowly falls asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~

Gaster walks outside with Toriel. A wide smile breaks out across his features as he sees Sans sleeping on the leaves. Gaster approaches Sans and picks him up. He and Toriel retreat back inside before laying Sans on the couch. The ex-royal scientist is overjoyed to see one of his brothers again. So much so that he stayed near Sans until he too fell asleep. Gaster is woken up by a constant poking hours later.

"*bro. wake up." Sans says.

"(Is it necessary to poke me, Sans?)" Gaster questions, wiping sleep from his eyes..

"*yes. yes it is, bro." Sans replied. Gaster shakes his head, smiling. Sans looks forward, tears falling down his face. Gaster panics a little on the inside.

"(S-sans!? W-what is wrong!?)" Gaster asks.

"*it's nothin', bro. Just a little stressed." Sans lies.

"(It is not 'nothing', Sans. You can tell me.)" Gaster says.

"*paps... abandoned us... right when we needed him the most. just to join the stupid fucking royal guard!" Sans cries and and yells, throwing his hands up then hiding his eyes. Gaster immediately pulls Sans close, his own green tears in his eye sockets. Sans holds onto Gaster, crying heavily. "*p-paps h-hates me..."

Gaster rubs Sans' back, "(No, no he doesn't. I'm sure of it.)" And hour passed before Sans had calmed down.

"*i g-gotta get to work, bro... I'll see ya later..." Sans mutters, teleporting to Grillby's.

"Just in time. Here's your uniform. You can do what ever tasks you want since I know you do not with to interact with the customers." Grillby says, handing Sans a clean uniform and shoes to go with it. Sans goes to the back room and puts on the uniform with a sigh. Afterwords he goes about cleaning and such.

~~~~~~~~~~ 

Meanwhile, in King Asgore's castle, Chara and Asriel are making their way to the large dining room.

"I hope none of it's poisoned this time..." Chara murmurs.

"I do too, Chara." Asriel agrees.

Chara and Asriel sit at the long table with Asgore. Neither child dared to speak, not even in hushed whispers. When platters of food were laid before the two children, Asgore motioned for them to test it. Chara was the first to take a fork full and eat. After swallowing the food, she push the platter away, signalling it was safe. Asriel copied with the next platter, before going into a coughing fit. Asgore narrowed his eyes. Chara secretly tapped Asriel. The young prince straightened up and kept himself from coughing again. The platter was taken away. Chara took a bite from the final platter and pushed it next to the first. Asgore pulled the platters to him and ate. Chara leads Asriel out of the castle, heading for the ruins.

"Luck wasn't on my side this time..." Asriel groans. After some time of sneaking, they make it to the Ruins doors and knocked. The door opens and both kids quickly walk past it. Once they get to the house, they see Gaster on the couch, head in his hands. Toriel sits next to him. Toriel kindly rubs his back bone.

"It will be alright, Gaster. We will fix it." Toriel says.

"(How can you fix a broken family? How can you fix my brother's shattered heart?)" Gaster asks softly. Toriel sighs and continues rubbing Gaster's back. Asriel goes to his room and lays in the bed.

"Mom... Asriel got the poison this time..." Chara says. Toriel stands up and gathers things she needs to help her son then goes to his room. Chara sits down in the chair she always sits in and brings her knees to her chest.

"(I hope this hell ends soon.)" Gaster mutters.

"I think most do..." Chara says.

"(It's late. Good night, child.)" Gaster says, standing up and retreating to his room slash lab. Chara stayed awake, worried for Asriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So, I hope you liked this. Though, the reason for the parentheses around everything Gaster says is because he speaks in Wingdings but they won't work right. I sadly had to remove the wingdings.


	2. FIRST ENCOUNTER

 Frisk wakes up in a bed of yellow flowers. She looks around as she stands.

"H-hello? Is anyone there?" Frisk calls softly, her voice waving. No answer came so Frisk began to cautiously look around her surroundings. Frisk gasps as she came face to face with a goat lady.

"Hello, young one. Why are you here?" She asks.

"I, um, fell down the hole." Frisk says.

"You poor thing. Are you hurt?" Toriel questions.

"I'll be fine. I think." Frisk answers. The sunlight from above shines down. Frisk winces and closes her eyes.

"Let's get you to a safe and warm place for now." Toriel says. Frisk nods and follows Toriel to her home. Once the light faded, Frisk opened her eyes again. Frisk had never seen a house so big before. Toriel opens the door. "Go on in, my child." Frisk slowly steps in and is met with a chaotic scene of a couple of children running about, a pair of skeletons talking and a lone girl in a chair and fortunately dim lighting. Toriel closes the door. Everything stops and all eyes land on Frisk. Frisk looks at each monster in turn. One skeleton was wearing a black trench coat over a turtleneck, dark gray pants and shoes. The shorter skeleton was wearing a blue, fur-lined, zip-up hoodie, plain white shirt, black pants, blue shoes and a scarf that was almost scarlet. The kids wore rather ordinary striped shirts and jeans but the other, solom girl wore a purplish shirt-thing, Frisk had no idea what to call it, over a black-ish dress with boots almost like Frisk's own. Frisk nervously wrings her hands together.

"*hey, tori. who's the kid?"

"Oh dear, I forgot to ask their-"

"She is named Frisk." Frisk corrects boldly.

"*heh. i like this kid."

"I'm not a kid. I'm fifteen." Frisk states, a little more snappishly than she intended.

"*i'm really liking the spunk, pal."

"(Sans. Try to refrain from sarcasm.)" The first, taller skeleton says.

"*sure. alright, bro. even though i wasn't using any sarcasm." the other said. Frisk assumes that was Sans.

"Why? It's not like I don't know what Sarcasm is. I use it alot." Frisk says in a joking manner.

"*i bet you do, kid." Sans smirks.

"I also know a joke but it's a really bad one my doctor said once. He always thinks he can get those boring jokes to make people laugh." Frisk mutters.

"*i bet i can make better jokes than him, then." Sans said.

"I'll be the judge of that." Frisk stats. Sans narrows his eye sockets. Frisk grins.

~~~~~~~~~~

Sans looks at Frisk. The kid was a tricky one.

"*alright. challange accepted. i'll just have to pull out my most _humerus_ jokes, then." Sans says. "*try to tickle your funny bone." Sans knows that everyone had their eyes on him. He hadn't told a pun for four years and everyone that knew him well enough was in complete and utter shock. Frisk cracks a smile. "*hey. knock knock."

"Who's there?" Frisk asks. Sans smiles.

"*orange." Sans replied.

"Orange who?" Frisk questions again.

"*orange you glad to be here?" Sans finished. Frisk momentarily burst into laughter. "*so i am better, then. good 'nough for me." Sans settles back down. "*come on and sit, frisk."

"(You haven't told jokes like that in so long. It was nice.)" Gaster says.

"*i don't know why but the kid just made me want to joke again." Sans admitted. "*honestly, it _feels_ nice." Frisk sits down next to Sans, eyes closed.

"Hello, Frisk. I'm Gaster." Gaster extends a hand out to Frisk. She takes it after a minute of searching and they shake hands.

Sans stands up, stretching non-existent muscles,"*welp. I'm going to take a walk and maybe try working on my HP some."

"Do you mind if I tag along?" Frisk asks.

"*uh, sure, frisk." Sans shrugs and watches Frisk. Frisk stands up and ties her hair up, keeping her eyes shut.

"I'll be able to keep up." Frisk assures. Sans turns and leaves the house, Frisk following behind. After some time, Sans stops and  turns to Frisk.

"*we're here, kid." Sans announces. Frisk nods and searched for something to practice on. "*there's a punching bag near ya." Sans says.

"Thank you." Frisk tells Sans with a warm smile.

Sans looks away, "*no problem, frisk." The two train for several hours until Sans had the bright idea to spar. Frisk agrees and the two stand across from each other. Frisk's eyes open and she stares at Sans while his eye glowed a blue color. Frisk bolts to one side while Sans throws  bones. Frisk dodges a good deal of them when Toriel's voice sounds.

"Sans! What-" Toriel stops. A bone hits Frisk hard, causing her to fall backwards on her butt.

[-4 HP]

"*frisk!" Sans shouts, rushing to help his friend.

"I'm alright, Sans. It's nothing." Frisk assures, standing up and brushing the dust  away. "I have a joke."

"*oh? What's the joke?" Sans asks.

"Why didn't the skeleton go to the dance?" Frisk asks.

"*why?" Sans questions.

"He had _no body_  to go with." Frisk answers. Sans laughs.

"*alright. I got one for you. why didn't the skeleton cross the road?" Sans asks.

"he didn't have the guts." Frisk and Sans says in unison. Both laugh.

"*that's how to tell a good joke." Sans states.

"Yes it is. I like your's more. It was a lot better than mine." Frisk sighs.

"*nah. it tickled my funny bone." Sans assures Frisk. Frisk smiles warmly. "*hey. you wanna crash at my place?"

"If it's no trouble, I would love to." Frisk accepts. Sans smiles a little.

"*i'll have to set up the extra room, then." Sans says. "*this is going to be nice, having company."

~~~~~~

Frisk folds her hands behind her back as she and Sans follow Toriel back to her house. Sans opens the door when they arrive, gesturing for Frisk and Toriel to go first.

Gaster looks up and just about freaks out, "(Sans! What where you thinking!? The guards coming for inspection! If they had dome then you'd be in trouble! And that's the last thing You need, Anyone needs, is for you to get executed!)"

"*inspection!? oh my god... we need to hide!" Sans yelled, the light glinting of his fangs. "*frisk, follow me! we need to hide from the guard now!" Sans grabs Frisk's hand and leads her to a hidden room where Chara and Asriel were huddled. Sans instinctively held the closest person to his rib cage. Frisk looks at the door of the darkened room, somewhere between glad and terrified.  After what seemed like an eternity, a loud voice sounds, yet Frisk is unable to make it out.

"(Why the sudden change? What-)" Gaster starts.

"Don't speak to me, _Gaster._ " The loud response comes.

"(P-papyrus... please see what you're doing is hu-)" Gaster stutters, a recoil obvious in his voice.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Papyrus, Frisk assumes, yells.

"(Don't you ever yell at me! I have done nothing to deserve that!)" Gaster yells back.

"I can't listen to this any more." Frisk whispers, standing up.

"*frisk, don't. papyrus'll kill you." Sans tries.

"I can handle myself, if it comes to a fight." Frisk assures, sneaking out of the hidden room. Frisk can see the two skeletons staring, more like glaring, at each other, challenge the other to do something. Frisk quickly made her presence known. Gaster and, by assumption, Papyrus look at her.

"Looks like you all were actually somewhat useful after all." Papyrus said, summoning a bone. Frisk raises her fists, alert and ready.

"I hope you'll understand that I won't kill anyone. It's against my morals and teachings." Frisk states.

"So be it, human." Papyrus says, a hint of respect in his voice.

"(Be careful, Frisk, for everyone's sake.)" Gaster tells her. Frisk merely nods then leaves the house. Papyrus follows after.


	3. LIFE GOES ON

**CHAPTER START!!**

Toriel watched in worry as Frisk prepared to fight with Papyrus.

"(I hope Frisk doesn't get hurt. Papyrus, according to Sans, is so much more ruthless... Reminds me of him _._ )" Gaster murmurs. Toriel glances at the skeleton in confusion but turns her attention back to Frisk just as she and Papyrus begin. Frisk dodges expertly, even catching a few and tossing them away. Papyrus grows more and more frustrated, increasing his attacks. Frisk tries to keep up, failing often, HP quickly dropping to one. Frisk falls to the ground in utter exhaustion. Toriel gasps as Papyrus move to make the final strike. Gaster teleported in front of Frisk and blocked Papyrus with a red colored bone.

"(I've had enough. You're just like father. You've become cold hearted and inconsiderate. I thought you'd do better than our father's Legacy.)" Gaster says sternly. Papyrus stands frozen in his position.

"L-like... Father...?" Papyrus stutters, a hint of fear showing. Gaster turns to Frisk and carefully gathers her in his arms.

"(You did to Sans what Father did to us. We're the only reason he's not dust. Now, he has it stuck in his mind that you hate him. And I'm starting to believe you hate us all.)" Gaster says sadly.

"I'm not like him!" Papyrus yells. "I'm not-"

Gaster turns to his younger brother, "(Yes, you are.)" Gaster retreats back into Toriel's home and gingerly places Frisk on the couch. Toriel kneels next the Frisk, using her healing magic on any sever wounds. The goat refuses to leave, even long after any danger passes. Toriel eventually stands up, smoothing Frisk's hair before going to Chara and Asriel. She picks them up and takes them back to their room. Toriel left the two to their fun, closing the door a little. Toriel knocks on Gaster's door.

"(I'll be right there, Toriel... I just need a moment...)" Gaster says softly.

"I just need to talk to you." Toriel tells him.

"(Then come in...)" Gaster says. Toriel walks into Gaster's room, closing the door behind her.

"When you spoke of your brother, you said he reminded you of him. Whom where you speaking of, if you do not mind my asking." Toriel questions with a soft voice full of warmth.

Gaster hesitates for a short time before answering,"(Sitka. My and Papyrus's father.)"

"What made you see him the way you do?" Toriel asks, knowing it would help him to talk about it.

"(It wasn't until just a few years ago that I found out he was our father.)" Gaster clarifies. "(I was about seventeen when I was given a job as Sitka's assistant. The first week was fine. One day, I went in, Sitka told me to follow him. I did, thinking he needed help... what a fool I had been...)" Gaster touches the smooth crack under his eye, not wanting to continue. Toriel, being the motherly type she is, hugs the skeleton. Gaster slowly returns the embrace.

"You do not need to continue if you do not wish to."

Gaster takes a shaky, useless breath, "(N-no, no... I... god it hurt so much... It f-felt like torture... F-for so long and dad... he just observed...)"

"You poor thing..." Toriel murmurs.

"(I'm just glad it's over and I won't see him again.)" Gaster says. "(thank you for... listening to me.)"

"You are welcome. You can always talk to me when you need to." The goat says, standing up and leaves the room. Sans peers into the room with a frightened expression. Sometimes, the tall skeleton forgets just how young Sans is with the way he talks and acts most of the time.

"(Nightmare?)" Gaster asks.

"*yeah... Same as always." Sans mutters.

"(Let's have a little sleepover. We can spend some much needed time together. Like the old days.)"

"*that sounds like fun..." Sans agrees, walking into the room. Gaster smiles, putting his glasses away. The taller brings out the extra Mattress, blankets and pillows. Gaster pulls out the TV and put on a movie. The brothers sit down and watch the movie.

~~~~~~~~

Chara and Asriel head to the castle after leaving the ruins, talking quietly among themselves.

"Frisk? The other human?" Asriel asks.

"Yeah. She seemed good. Sans, Gaster and Mom trust her. I think she and Sans are friends." Chara says.

"That's great! You wont be alone!" Asriel whisper shouts. Chara sighed.

"I wasn't alone, Brother. I do have you and mom." Chara reminds him.

"Yeah but I'm talking Human. You won't be the only human anymore." Asriel tells er quietly. Chara smiles.

"Yeah. It'll be nice." Chara admits.

"That's the spirit sis! Let's head back tomorrow and talk to her!" Asriel says. Chara just nods with a half smile. Asriel just babbles on while Chara listens, throwing in her two cents in on occasion. As they reach the castle, Asriel takes Chara's small hand and walks in. "Father. We're back from our walk."

"Good. The maids will bring your supper. Off with you." Asgore dismisses.

"Yes, father." Asriel says, leaving the throne room quickly pulling Chara along. Once in their room, Asriel flops on his bed. "That's one audience done, two to go." Chara sat in her own bed, taking of her normal cloths to reveal a yellow striped lime sweater and shorts. "You need to be careful about that outfit. You know how father is about that."

"Oh... yeah." Chara murmurs, replacing the normal outfit. Just as Chara sat down and took off her boots, the maids come in with the two kids' meals. They take them with a soft thank you. The maids leave the room. Chara picks at her food.

"Not hungry?" Asriel asks. Chara shakes her head. "I'll take it so you don't get in trouble."

"Okay, brother..." Chara mutters, handing the plate over then laying down.

"Don't worry Chara. The day's almost over. Let's go and get it over with, 'kay?" Chara sat up and nods. The siblings get up and walk to the throne room.

"There you are. You're not needed for the night. Spend it how you wish." Asgore informs them.

"Good night, Father..." Asriel and Chara say before heading off to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you guys want a origin type story for the three Skelebros And the others. I'd appreciate your impute! Arigato, friends!


	4. A LITTLE LIGHT

**CHAPTER START!!**

Papyrus walks back to his home in Hotland, helmet under his arm.

"Like Father?" he repeated Gaster's words again. "I don't mean to be... I'm just trying..." Papyrus continues walking in silence until he reaches his small home. he looks down as he opens the door and enters. The living room was clean and pristine with soft lighting. The empty walls were white in color and the house was void of sound and life. Papyrus sets his helmet on the fireplace mantle. "Think, Sans is living like this right now. How scared he must be. You almost beat a human girl to death. Papyrus, you are becoming like father." The skeleton told himself. ""You deserve those words. I wish I knew mom... She'd know how to help..." A knock sound at the door.

"Open the damn door, boy." Someone snaps. Papyrus turns and opens the door. A tall skeleton dressed in a black and blue tail coat, white dress shirt, black dress pants and shoes stands there.

"...Father." Papyrus greets blandly.

"Ha. There's that attitude I like, boy." Sitka states.

"Shut up and get off my property." Papyrus growls. Sitka's face scrunched and he grabs the front of Papyrus's cape.

"Don't tell me to shut up, you little shit." Sitka growls back.

"You are the reason I had to hurt my only real family. I want nothing to do with you. You're the only piece of shit I see." Papyrus states, jabbing a gloved finger at Sitka.

"Don't forget our deal. You screw up your end, I'll kill them both." Sitka warns. Papyrus falls silent. The older gains a snide smirk. "I'll be seeing you tomorrow, brat."Sitka leaves, still smirking. Papyrus slams the door and screams at the empty house before going to his room. His room's walls were a lively orange. His dresser had a few framed pictures from when Gaster found a camera. It was before the incident that gave Gaster his cracks. Papyrus still didn't know what it was. Just that it involved Sitka. One picture showed Papyrus holding a tiny, smiling Sans and Gaster hugging them both from behind, a huge smile on his face. The other was another with them, but after the incident. Gaster seemed so sad in the one. The last ones were singles of each of them. Each of them had similar pictures. Papyrus changed out of his armor and into casual clothes to take his normal walk.

~~~~~~~

Toriel takes a pie out of the oven. "I am visiting a friend. You should come. She may be able to help you with that load you carry." Gaster looks up from his notes, holding his pen near his chin.

"(I'll go along.)" He said with a half smile. Gaster gathers his notes and stands up. Toriel grabs the cooler pie and replaces it with the fresh one.

"She is like the Therapist for traumatized monsters." Toriel informs him. The two leave the house, Gaster grabs his favorite gray trench coat on the way out. The two walk to the small park that some of the male Monsters had put together for the kids. Today, there was only two or three adult monsters and several children sitting on a bench facing a skeleton dressed in a bright red dress with red flats and a purple cloak.

"Is there something you wish to tell your mother, Janie?" The skeleton asks.

"I want to tell hew that I missed hew and I want to pway games wif hew again." The small, wood-like moster with long, vine-like hair says.

"Good. You're making progress, dear. Just stay positive and you'll see her soon."

"Thank you miss Bwi!" The little nature monster cheered, taking another monster's hand and skipping off. Gaster nervously rubs his arm. One by one, the other monsters leave until only the two skeletons and goat remain. The other skeleton stands up with a soft sigh.

"Hello, Calibri." Toriel greets softly. Calibri turns and smiles.

"Oh. Hello again, Toriel. I see you- oh." Calibri stops, seeing Gaster.

"U-um... h-hello..." Gaster greets nervously. Calibri smiles largely and holds her hands together.

"Gaster!" She cheers. "You've grown to be so handsome!" Gaster blinks for a moment.

"W-who... who are you?" Gaster asks.

"Well, believe it or not, I am your mother. You have my jaw shape but your father's height. I am so angry with him!" Calibri shouts. "He had no right to hurt you like that and I will never forget the way he treated you or your brother." Gaster wipes any unwanted tears. Calibri pulls her son into a gentle embrace. "It's fine to cry, sweetheart. I'm so sorry I didn't stay with you and Papyrus longer."

"I'd never thought I'd meet you, mom!" Gaster cried, hugging Calibri tightly. Toriel 'aww's softly. "Wait till you meet Sans! Papyrus and I found him in the snow not long after you left."

"That's sweet of you. I can't wait to meet him." Calibri says, smiling at her son. The three make their way to Toriel's home. "Oh. I hand no idea you lived so close by, Toriel."

"I take my two children to the park all the time so the location was ideal." The goat monster says. As they approach the house, they see Sans, Frisk, Chara and Asriel waiting for them.

"*bro!" Sans calls. "*you were actually out!" Gaster ran up to Sans and picks him up in a tight hug. "*woah! this is new!"

Gaster sets Sans down, "(S-sorry, Sansy. I'm just so happy! I just met my mom for the first time!)"

"*really!? that's cool bro!" Sans cheers excitedly. "*at least one of us got a mom."

"(She's your mom too, Sans! After all, you _are_ my brother!)" Gaster tells Sans. Calibri joins the two and giggles.

"You're certainly adorable." She observes.

"*wait, how am i adorable!?" Sans asks.

"You're so small~!" Calibri says. Sans groans and pulls his hood over his head.

"I think that's a mom thing." Asriel mutters, confused.

"Mom rights. You gotta love them." Frisk says sarcastically. Asriel laughed and Chara gave a small smile. Frisk doesn't even seem bothered by Toriel's scolding gaze. Chara whispers in Asriel's ear, giggling softly.

"That's good one, Chara." Asriel compliments.

"Thanks..." The timid human muttered. Calibri picks Sans up and hugs him. 

"Oh my goodness, I missed tiny little skeletons~!" She giggled. Sans blushes neon blue, groaning.

"*i think imma die now..." Sans mutters. "*give a bro a hand, bro..."

"(hmmm.... let me think... No can do!)" Gaster laughs.

"*i've got a bone to pick with you later, bro. and it ain't gonna tickle your funny bone." Sans threatened.

"(I think I'll take my chances.)" Gaster counters. Sans groans loudly.

"Frisk?" Chara tugs on Frisk's sleeve.

"Hmm?" The older human hums.

"Can we... do you wanna play a game with me and Asriel?" Chara asks.

Frisk smiles, "Of course. Sounds like a blast." Both smile and pull Frisk along.

"I'll start dinner then." Toriel says warmly. "You're welcome To stay, Calibri. You must get lonely."

"I do sometimes. Thank you, Toriel. The offer truly lifts my spirits." Calibri answers. "I would be delighted to stay." Toriel smiles and enters the house. Gaster and Calibri follow while Sans takes off for the guest room next to Gaster's.

"*i am _not_  staying out here!" Sans shouts, earning a few laughs and chuckles. Hours pass of talking, laughing and forgetting about the present.  After the adults and Gaster finished their dinner, they head off to their separate rooms. Sans, Frisk, Chara and Asriel had fallen asleep in a small pile, dreaming about who knows what. Gaster kneels down, picks Chara and Asriel up, taking them to their room before doing the same to Frisk and Sans. Gaster let out a yawn as he turns to Calibri. He hugs her tightly.

"Night, mom." Gaster said before retreating to his room. Calibri smiles and settles of the couch and drifting to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! A happier chapter! And also the introduction of two OCs!


	5. THE FIRST RESET

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk endures her first RESET since entering the Underground.

A week. That's all it took to see the changes in Gaster, Sans,especially Frisk and Chara. Gaster was more open about himself, even telling Sans about the 'incident'. He also stood taller and more proud.

Sans was more relaxed, Slowly going back to his old self. His HP was also higher, almost to a normal level, at twenty three. He also had fewer nightmares.

Frisk seemed to find more enjoyment, used less sarcasm and in general seemed happier. Chara talked more, smiled more and learned a little something about herself and the human race. To say Toriel and Calibri were proud would be an under statement.

Frisk and Sans walk towards Snowdin. Frisk rubbed her hands together.

"*cold?"Sans asked.

"A little." Frisk admits. Sans shrugs off his coat, showing the white t-shirt under. He placed it on Frisk's shoulders and flipped the hood up, smiling the whole time.

"*don't want ya chilled to the bone." Sans says with a chuckle. "*but in all seriousness, keep the hood up. i don't want any monsters attackin' ya."

"Thanks,Sans. I appreciate it. But won't you get cold?" Frisk asks,putting her arms in the sleeves.

"*nah.the cold goes right through me." Sans tells her.

"Hehe,I get it." Frisk chuckled, zipping the coat up. She snuggles into it. "It's warm."

"*i wouldn't be surprised if it were cold." Sans says. His smile faded as he grabs Frisk's arm and pulls her into Grillby's. Frisk barely noticed the rapidly approaching figure just before the door shut.

"Who was that?" Frisk asks.

"*from the looks, that's undyne. shes the head of the guard. if you see her,run. she'll kill you." Sans explains.

"There you are, Sans. I was beginning to get worried. You missed quite a few shifts." Grillby sighs with obvious Relief.

"*sorry'bout that, grilbz. some family stuff came up. things like i got a mom. that's the best thing besides comin' here that's ever happened to me." Sans says with excitement.

"Well,I am glad to hear that things are certainly looking up for you."Grillby said. Suddenly, the sound of glass breaking caught both monster's attention. When they looked, they see Frisk, spear through her middle, clothes soaked in blood and more blood pouring from her mouth. Sans's eye sockets widened as Frisk begins falling. The small skeleton catches the human and places his other arm behind her knees,lifting her and cradling her body gently. "Quickly! Take her to the back!" Sans complied and hurried to the back room, watching Frisk's soul closely. Cracks were already spider-webbing on the small red soul. Once to the back room, Sans set Frisk down.

"*please work, please work..." He mutters, gathering magic in his hands and focusing on healing the wounds. He hesitated and Frisk's soul shattered into unmendable fragments. Sans's hands tremble as many different emotions pass through his own soul. Guilt for hesitating,angry at Undyne and himself and lastly, sorrow. He was sad to see his one friend die. Sans closed his eye sockets as a few tears rolls down his cheek bones. When he opens his eye sockets, both eye lights are neon blue. He could hear Undyne yelling in the other room. If skeletons had blood, Sans's would be boiling. The small skeleton teleports right behind the captain of the guard. "*i hope you're fucking proud that you murdered an innocent girl." Undyne froze and turned to Sans, only to back away, a frightened look on her face.It was satisfying to see such a strong monster Afraid. Sans grinned,showing off his fangs.

"Sans,Don't do anything rash." Grillby

"*i won't. but i ain't going to be _nice_ either." Sans said coldly. The world goes black around them. Sans blinks, his eye lights turning normal again, and suddenly finds himself just outside the ruins with Frisk standing next to him. Frisk looks at herself in a panic before sighing at the lack of spear and hole threw her middle.She turns to Sans with a questioning glance. "*you reset?"

"Reset?What do you mean?" Frisk asks.

"*i thought chara was the only one that could do that." Sans mutters. "*you basically reset the timeline when you died to a time when you where alive. think of it like loading a save file on a game."

"Oh.That's pretty..." Frisk trails off.

"*straightforward? yeah. here. so you won't get recognized." Sans hands her his coat, pulls out a surgical mask and draws on it then hands it to Frisk. She put the mask on and pulls her hood up. With the items it was hard to tell at first glance that Frisk was human. Sans re-wraps the scarf around his neck bones just so that at stand-still,the bottom of it rested on the snow. "*ready to go, frisk?"

"I'm ready." Frisk replies. Sans smiles and leads her back into Snowdin and Grillby's.

"*hey,grilbz. got room for one more employee?" Sans asks.

"Always."Grillby answers.

"*cool.cause my friend, frisk, needs a job until she gets back to the surface. just don't tell anyone that." Sans says.

"Welcome aboard then, miss Frisk. Any friend of Sans's is a friend of mine.You'll find a safe haven here if ever you are in need of one."Grillby says, a smile in his voice.

"Thank you, mister Grillby." Frisk says, smiling.

"*now for the rest of your disguise. i'll be back with that and i'll be pulling double for the shifts i missed. just keep frisk safe for me. toriel would flip if frisk got hurt."

"Of course, Sans. Be careful." Grillby warns.

"*i will be. later, frisk." Sans waves, walking out of the building.

"Let's get you a uniform." Grillby says warmly, walking to the human and leading her to the back.

A short half an hour later, Frisk looks over her new uniform. "It's comfortable."

"I would hope so. I tried to find a size that would be the most comfortable." Grillby tells Frisk.

"*hey,i'm back, finally." Sans calls, shutting the door. Frisk pops her head out, mask still on.

"Welcome back, Sans!" Frisk says.

"*thanks frisk. here's the rest of your disguise." Sans tosses her a pair of black gloves and tights with bone print as well as makeup.

"Thank you, Sans." The human smiles ans disappears. Grillby returns to his place behind the bar. Shortly after, Frisk walks back out, fully disguised. "Well? Do I pass as a monster?"

"*definitely."

"You certainly pass as a skeleton." Grillby agrees.

 "Thank you!" Frisk says, smiling behind the mask. The three get to work as costumers came rolling in. Sans avoids them while Frisk gets them their orders with a warm exterior. After their shift, they wished Grillby a good night and left, heading for Sans's home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was more anti-climatic than I wanted it but oh well.


	6. EXPLINATIONS

Gaster grabs his toolbox and stands up. Walking out of his room, he walked up to Calibri and gave her a hug. Calibri returned it.

"(Good Morning, mom. I'll be outside doing some work on my project if anyone needs me.)" Gaster says, pulling away then leaving the house. Calibri smiles and continues sewing. Gaster walks to his machine. Chara and Asriel were sitting in the patch of flowers, both looking serious.

"Hi, Gaster..." Chara greets noticing the skeleton.

"(What is it?)" Gaster asks.

"There was a reset yesterday. I know it wasn't Chara." Asriel states.

"The only one that can do it is Frisk... Unless another human fell but we'd know..." Chara mutters. An imaginary set of gears appears above the skeleton's head. His eye sockets widen in realization. 

"(I'm calling Sans.)" Gaster drops his toolbox and rushes inside. He grabs the phone and dials Sans' number. Within the first two rings, Sans picks up.

_"*oh, hey. whats up?"_ Sans asks.

"(Chara and Asriel just told me there was a reset yesterday. Would you like to explain that?)" Gaster says.

_"*oh, right. frisk and_ _i will drop by after work and tell ya 'bout it. Kay, bro?"_ Sans told his brother.

_"Who is it, Sans?"_ Frisk's voice comes from the background.

_"*it's just gaster calling. asking about yesterday."_ Sans responds.

_"Oh. Yesterday..."_ Frisk mutters.

_"*yeah. I'll explain it after work in the ruins."_ Sans tells her.

"(I'll see you soon then.)" Gaster sighs.

_"*later bro... love ya_. _"_ Sans says.

Gaster smiles, "(I love you too, Sans.)" The eldest skeleton hangs up with a sigh. "(This is going to get worse from now on.)" Gaster walks back outside, picking up the discarded toolbox.

"It was frisk, right?" Asriel asks. "Hope she's okay."

"Yeah..." Chara agrees.

"(They'll explain it when they get here,)" Gaster says. Both nod and go into the house. Gaster sighs, walking to his project.

Sans and Frisk sneak into the ruins, making as little sound as they could while closing the giant door.

****************

Sans stuck a hand in his pocket. His hand found a small, rectangle box. taking it out, he removes a cigarette before placing them back and removing a lighter.

"You smoke?" Frisk questions.

"*it can't kill me or anything. it just gives me something to occupy my hands. so i don't do something stupid." Sans explained, staring at the small stick of chemicals. Frisk looked ahead.

"I don't like when people smoke." Frisk states with a sigh. Sans freezes.

"*oh shit! i'm sorry! i'll put it out." Sans apologize, quickly putting the cigarette out.

"You didn't have to. I would've been able to deal with it." Frisk tells him.

"*i should've asked." Sans groaned before signing something Frisk wasn't fast enough to catch. 

"What was that last part? What you signed." Frisk asks.

"*oh, nothing!" Sans chuckles nervously. Frisk shrugs and opens the door to Toriel's house. They're met with several worried monsters, waiting to hear the reason behind the reset. Sans starts sweating. "*heeeeyyyy..."

"What happened, Sans?" Toriel asks.

"*uh... long story short, undyne killed frisk when we got into grilbz's." Sans mutters, nervous. Toriel faints. "*i expected that... but... she sure in hell didn't get off Scott free. i scared the ever living crap out of her."

"(Sans... We talked about this. You'll get yourself killed!)" Gaster shouts.

"*not like it'd be the first time! i ain't scared of her! you know my fears!" Sans retorts.

"(Don't yell at me! I can't take losing you again!)" Gaster yells.

"*how do you think i feel the hundreds of times i've watched you die!?" Sans yells back, turquoise tears trailing down his cheekbones. the short skeleton runs off. Gaster chases after. Toriel comes to soon after, getting to her feet. The remainder of the group watch the brothers until they're out of sight.

"That escalated quickly..." Frisk mutters.

"Oh dear... This is going to get worse." Toriel sighs.

"Worse?" Frisk asks, worried.

"Yes... Sans's mental state is... fragile. From what I know, he's always been... I'm not sure how to put it. He's been like that since Chara came. He was perhaps twelve or thirteen at the time." Toriel recalls. "We do not tell him how many times we've died since. For instance, we do not touch the subject of the mass executions. Or the sickness that devastated our kind." Frisk stares at the door.

"Sounds horrible." Frisk murmured.

"It was. he is already plagued by fears he cannot control and the pain of loss, he doesn't need more to add to it. I do hope you understand, my child." Toriel sighs. Frisk just nods, choosing to stay quiet.

 **************** 

Gaster calls Sans's name, searching for the small skeleton. He was worried about him. 

"(Please don't do something stupid, Sans...)" Gaster murmurs. Sans had left the ruins, fleeing into the forest just outside the doors. The short skeleton keeps walking, wiping his tears before they had the chance to fall. Sans finally settles down under a tree, knees tucked to his ribcage and buries his skull in his arms. The sound of crunching snow alerted him to someone’s arrival.   
  


“Well, well, well. What do we have here?” The new figure spoke as he made his way closer to the small character in the snow. It took him a few seconds to find out this young monster was a skeleton like himself, but this did not faze him.

 

“*piss off…” Sans snaps.   
  
The unknown skeleton gave out a dark chuckle before stopping a few feet away from the small skeleton. “What’s with the harsh words? Don’t you know how to greet a new pal?” He would of offered his hand to the monster, but with how it was going, best to be safe than sorry. Sans growled softly.

 

“*i don’t need a new  _ pal. _ And i really don’t fucking care about how to greet people…” Sans snaps, looking up at the other with hostility.   
  
“I see. You're a tough one, aren't you?” He gave a soft sigh before relaxing a little. “So? What brings you here? I don’t think I’ve seen another skeleton around here.”

 

“*...unless you’re planning to kill me, get lost. i don’t want to talk.” Sans says, once again resting his head in his arms.   
  
“If you wanted me to kill you, all you had to do was ask.” The unnamed skeleton formed a normal bone attack in hand and stepped forward. “You’ll have a choice. Fight for your life, or let me kill you quickly. I have other things to do than play around with you.”

 

“*that’s fucking hilarious… am i supposed to care about that…? What can you do that’s more painful than the slow torture of execution, hanging, stabbing my soul or jumping off a cliff? All of them are shit… i’m done fighting… i stopped a long time ago…” Sans mutters, leaning back, tears rolling down his cheekbones. “*all i care about is that black silence waiting after. Anythings better than seeing people i love die more…”   
  
The standing skeleton chuckled softly. “I think I know the feeling… I’ll make this quick then, I promise.” He stepped closer to the small monster and raised the attack. The grip on the attack tightened and he was about to bring it down on the poor skeleton-

 

“ SANS!! ” called a loud voice from the distance. The standing monster quickly comes to a stop from his attack. ‘What the hell is Papyrus doing out of the house. I told him not to leave unless it was an emergency.’ The skeleton thought to himself as he looked down at the monster he was just about to kill. He had two options here. Kill or spare. It wouldn’t be long before Papyrus would find them and if he found out about his older brother killing another monster again, he wouldn’t be very happy, to put it more lightly. But he didn’t know if he could trust this stranger around his little brother.... ‘What do I do?’ Sans looks over as a large cat skull bumps his arm and makes a concerned sound. Sans smiles sadly and scratches the skull.

 

“*it’s okay, kitten… it’ll be over sooner or later…” Sans murmurs soothingly to the newly dubbed Kitten. Kitten makes a sad meowing sound. “*shhh…”

 

“Sorry, But I have to go. I’ll have to kill you again another time.” He let his attack vanish and gave a wink to the smaller skeleton. “I won’t hold back the next time we meet.” He quickly started heading into the direction of the voice. Sans sighed in disappointment. Sans didn't want to wait for that.

"*fucking depression..." Sans muttered, slowly falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There'll be a few new characters coming in for the next couple chapters. I have done a lot of work as have two of my friends. Things are going to get a little chaotic.


End file.
